When images are output on a display, the images are normally constrained to a grid in both a horizontal and a vertical direction. As such, the images typically need to be anti-aliased in order to improve and/or approximate the image that is being rendered on the display. For example, as an image is being output on the display, the image may undergo an anti-aliasing process in which jagged edges of the displayed image are smoothed or blurred in order to add greater realism to the displayed image. In addition, various pixels that surround the edges of a line of the image may be changed to varying shades of gray or varying shades of color in order to blend the pixels of the image into a background of the image.
In typical anti-aliasing techniques, when an image is output on the display, a filter width is calculated for each pixel in the image. An area of coverage for each pixel is then determined. Each pixel may then be analyzed to determine whether the pixel needs to be blurred or blended with respect to other pixels in the grid in order to achieve sharp edges, corners and so on.
However, as discussed above, typical anti-aliasing solutions deal with images that are constrained to a grid in both a horizontal direction and a vertical direction. Thus, as an image rotates on a display, the filter width of the anti-aliasing filter that was applied on the vertical and/or horizontal grid may no longer provide the desired sharpening effect. For example, as the image rotates, the anti-aliasing filter may get wider. Because the filter width is wider than was originally intended, the pixels of the rotated image may not be anti-aliased as originally intended. As such, the rotated image may not look as smooth or as crisp when rotated. In addition, rotation of the image may yield a perceived luminance difference between the image as originally rendered and the rotated image.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.